ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedusa/Annie
Sedusa is one of the main antagonists in the anime of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She is actually a human who is usually sweet and quiet but turns into Sedusa whenever she tries on lipstick due to getting hit by Black Z-Rays, however; like Princess, isn't permanent. Role Human Form As in her debut, "Sedusa", she was first seen where she was making coffee. She was seen trying to impress her crush, Jason, but accidently spills it on him. Blossom notices that Annie has romantic feelings for him to which embarasses her. As Ms. Bellum is away, Annie finds Ms. Bellum's lipstick. As she tries it on, she is struck by black light which places a curse on her. The next day, she once again tries to impress Jason as she goes in a makeup store. The store lady insists that she try a sample of lipstick, to which Sakurako refuses. However, despite Annie not wanting to, the lady puts a sample of lipstick on her lips. She wears a blue and red outfit, glasses, dark eyes, blond hair in braids and black shoes. Evil Form As the lady goes to get more samples, Annie transforms into Sedusa. Sedusa steals many clothes and makeup going through stores. The Powerpuff Girls investigate Sedusa's crimes and where she'll strike next. Heading for a store, Bubbles goes inside the mall as Blossom and Buttercup are on look out. Suddenly, they find Bubbles tied up and they go look for Sedusa. However; it is quickly revealed to be Sedusa in a form of Bubbles. She then tries to trick Bubbles out of the store (by being disguised as Buttercup) but fails as Bubbles figures it couldn't be Buttercup as she dislike colonge (or in that fact, dislikes girly stuff). Shortly, Blossom and Buttercup find Bubbles and confronts Sedusa, who reveals herself. Sedusa tries to make a getaway but is soon knocked out by Buttercup's Piko Piko Hammer. She has white skin, black snake hair, yellow eyes, a purple dress, purple gloves and yellow and black boots. Return Back into Annie The girls sends an uncousious Sedusa to the Professor's lab. As Professor cures off the Black Z-Rays effects off of her, they see her turn back to her originally form, which they see is Annie realizing she turns into Sedusa. The next day, Annie recovers and goes back to the shop where The Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum. As Annie cleans off a desk, she sees Jason appear in the shop. Jason then admits his love to her as he holds her hands. Annie also thanks Ms. Bellum for helping her, where Ms. Bellum appears confused of what she's talking about but doesn't question her. Personality Annie is a sweet and quiet young girl who is a friend of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She appears to be a bit shy when near Jason, who she has a crush on. It seems that Annie dislikes her lack of self-confidence. However; whenever she wears lipstick, she transforms into Sedusa, after the effects of Black Z-Rays strucked her while putting on Ms. Bellum's lipstick. When she is Sedusa she is flawless and tricky as she is able to manipuate others by disguising as them. Despite being in the form of Sedusa, she still is in love with Jason, though he doesn't seem to like her as he likes Annie better.﻿ Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females